Currently, one of the methods for a liquid crystal display device to implement color display is a display method by means of a red (R), green (G), blue (B) color filter layer.
For a liquid crystal display device using a display method by means of RGB colors filter layer, each pixel unit is divided into three RGB sub-pixels, and each sub-pixel is provided with a color filter layer of a corresponding color, and light emitted from a backlight is transmitted to an RGB colors filter layer through a liquid crystal, which thereby forms a colorful image. However, the above-described RGB colors filter layer will reduce a transmittance of light emitted from the backlight so as to reduce a luminous flux of the liquid crystal display device.